Before Pucca and Garu's Silence
by Pikfan
Summary: This is about Pucca and Garu's past. Chapter 5, read ending for a surprise. New chapter added.
1. Pucca's Past

**Before Pucca and Garu's Silence**

A/N: This is my first fanfic. And I don't know what's going on now… This is back when Pucca was 3 and Garu was 5, before they lived in Sooga Village, and most of all, before they were silent. And this story will tell you why starting after this disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Pikfan don't own Pucca funny love.

Chapter One: Pucca's past

Once apon a time in China, there lived a girl named Pucca. She lives with here parents. Things weren't going so happy-go-lucky though.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" 3 year old Pucca whined

"Tough luck…umm, who are you?" Pucca's mom said

"Never mind the squirt," Pucca's father said finishing his 104th beer

"But, but, I'm your daughter" Poor Pucca cried.

"Why I ought a…" her father yelled when the phone rang. It was Pucca's Uncle Dumpling in Sooga Village.

"Darn it, Dumpling! What is it this time!?!" Pucca's father screamed.

"Lighten up will you, I just call to check on my cutest niece. You know, Pucca," he responded.

"She can't come because she needs to eat a train. Bye!" Pucca's father hung up. "Listen here, Pucca. Here are the car keys, and here's 500 dollars to get lost. NOW GET LOST!!!!" He yelled at Pucca when she left the door. The parents wait for a moment, then played Super Mario 64.

"Stupid Mommy with her stupid combing in one spot. Stupid Daddy wouldn't let me talk to Uncle Dumpling," Pucca complained until she saw an airport. She remembers seeing that in Sesame Street. "Hey, maybe I could live with Uncle Dumpling!"

After that, she's in the plane heading to Sooga Village. But for now, We'll get to Garu's past in chapter 2. Please R&R.

_**To Be Continued!!!!!!**_


	2. Garu's Past

**Before Pucca and Garu's Silence **pt. 2

Disclaimer: What? Again? Alright; I don't own Pucca and Garu

Last time, I wrote about Pucca's past. Now this is Garu's past. Unlike Pucca, he was 2 years older, lived in Japan, and had wonderful parents…for five years until this day.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Garu yelled. "Happy Birthday, Garu!!! I know how much you like opening presents first thing," Garu's sweet mom said. Garu nodded. "Well, tiger, you could open up this one first! It's your favorite," Garu's father said.

Garu opened the present and it was a black cat about a month old.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!! I'm going to show Mio to Tobe!!" Garu yelled in glee as he ran through the door.

A/N: I forgot to mention that Garu and Tobe use to be friends. That is all!

"Hey Tobe!! Check out my new cat! His name is Mio!" Garu said.

"He is so adorable! Can I play with him?" Tobe asked. "I'm sorry; Tobe, but I still remember of what you did to my chicken. You try teaching it to fly…with dynamite! So you can't play with Mio! Cho!" Garu said and leaves.

"M-m-mommy!! D-daddy!! Garu doesn't wanna play with me because he's a jerk," Tobe sobbed. When he said that, his parents fainted from heart attacks.

"Tobe. Garu killed us. Please, make him miserable back with a…with a… (Coughs)_ vengeances,_" Tobe's mom said as her final words. Then Tobe cried the whole night.

The next day, Garu walks home with Mio. "You know, Mio, I think Tobe was sick from all that crying. Maybe I've should've played with you," Garu said to Mio. When he comes home, he sees his parents' dead. Then he sees a letter.

_Dear Garu, You should've let me play with your stupid cat. Since I couldn't find the cat! I found the next best thing;__** your parents**__!! If you wan to settle this, meet me in Sooga Village whatever time. Love, Tobe._

_P.S. In your mailbox is a ticket. That's not free either. Come here with $500._

Garu looked next door to see Tobe's parents alive with blueprints of a bowling alley. Then took the tickets and went to Sooga Village and follow Tobe's footsteps.

Expect a new chapter everyday. R/R, please.

_**To Be Contiued!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_


	3. They First Met

**Before Pucca and Garu's Silence** pt. 3

A/N: Pucca was 4 and Garu was 6 when they very first met. That is all besides the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pucca Funny Love.

**Chapter 3: They First Met**

At the arrival of Sooga Village, Pucca's plane landed safely, but Garu's plane crashed landed. No one was hurt, but Garu has minor amnesia. The only things he remembers are himself and Mio. It probably won't affect him though.

A year later, Garu went to Goh-Rong Noodle Restaurant as usual, but didn't notice Pucca, the worlds youngest waitress (rather not say it in the Guinness Books) until now. He walked over to Pucca and chat a little bit.

"Huh? Hi there. What's your name? I'm Pucca," she introduced. "I'm Garu. You know, I always never lived here, I can't remember what happened. Oh; I also like to introduce you to my cat, Mio," Garu said. "He's so adorable! Hey! I remember that I don't have very great parents. That's why I left," Pucca said. Then they blush a little. "Hey, do you want to play Super Smash Bros. Melee with me?" Garu asked. "One moment, please," she said running to Uncle Dumpling.

"Hey, Uncle Dumpling. I was just wondering…there's this cute boy and I don't want to say date. But…can I take the day off?" Pucca asked. "Sure. But we need a replacement. Moments later. "Hey, you with the red shirt! You will do!!" Uncle Dumpling said taking a boy what seems to be a younger Da-Da.

Back where Garu's at. "Sure, I could come," Pucca answer. "Yeah…right after we eat some noodles. These are delicious," Garu said.

After that, they played Nintendo, ate some ice-cream, and went to school together. It's like being on a date without noticing. They even bought each other cloths. Pucca with a red shirt and black pants; Garu with a one piece black suit with a red heart on the middle. 3 years later is when notice that they're dating. That's also when Pucca showed Garu her room in the Goh-Rong. Pucca took thousands of Garu and stuck them on the wall.

In the Ninja School of the Arts. "Okay, class, before we start, does anyone wants to tell us about summer vacation?" Chang asked. "I have the best summer ever. First, me and pop went to Italy. Then France and the Himalayas. After that, he took us to the space station to see the Earth and close up on Venus and Mars. After that, the best part of my vacation is that we went to Wisconsin Dells, Disneyworld, and best of all, Mall of America!! Thank you, thank you!" Ring-Ring said with a Brooklyn accent.

"Brava, Brava! (Someone needs to tell her to put some pants on) Okay, anyone else? Pucca, your hand is raised. Tell us about your vacation," Chang said. "Well, there's this cute boy name Garu I've been…dating a little bit (blushing) we did the thing before this part and the part above. We also practice our ninja tricks," Pucca said. "Garu was in the same class with me 2 years ago! And you've practiced on your vacation?! Best story ever!" he said. Then Ring-Ring got really jealous. Thus start a beautiful rival.

Well, that's all. Don't forget to R&R my story. Next chapter will be about Pucca and Garu meeting Abyo and Ching.


	4. Abyo and Ching

**Before Pucca and Garu's Silence** pt.4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pucca Funny Love.

**Chapter 4: Abyo and Ching**

A/N: When Pucca and Garu first met, it was in early 2002. So yes, they have Gamecube then. Now when they met Abyo and Ching, it was in 2005. NO FURTHER QUESTIONS!

At the playground. Pucca and Garu was playing track and kept having best times for track. Then a girl in pink was running away from an older Tobe. Garu's kind heart decides to stop him.

"Umm, sir, why are chasing this girl? Is there actually a point to bullying others weaker?" Garu asked. "Out of the way, sissy!" Tobe responded as he slammed Garu the monkey bars. One fatal mistake; Pucca witnessed that. Now she went up to Tobe. She just threw him to the school. "You throw like a girl!" he said in pain.

"Thanks, Pucca. Although he does look too familiar," Garu said. "Don't mention it," Pucca just said.

Then the girl in pink and a boy in black walked up to Pucca and Garu. "Hey! I was about save Ching with my skills. HI-YA!!" the boy said ripping his shirt in rage. "Abyo! Cool your jets! These people at least saved me. Well as you know, I'm Ching, and he's Abyo," she introduced. "Hi, I'm Pucca and he's Garu…Garu? What are you looking at?" Pucca asked as Garu looked at the top of Ching's head.

"Is that a chicken on your head?" Garu asked. "You mean Won? I've founded him with dynamite. Someone must really hate him," Ching said. Things are coming back t him now. But Pucca thinks that Garu might be cheating on her.

After school. "Garu, I was wondering if you…you know…liked Ching instead of me," Pucca said. "What!?! Of course not! It's just that chicken look so familiar to me," Garu said. "Well, okay, I believe you. Hey! Have you heard that Nintendo has a new system?" Pucca said and change the subject. "That's Pucca, changing the subject to get out of the old," he said. After that, they played Pikmin 2.

A few months later, Pucca, Garu, Abyo, and Ching were friends. Then the unfaithful day came. Pucca saw Garu and Ching together.

At the Go-Rong (Pucca's house) Garu with a bunch of chocolate. "Pucca! Wanna play tennis," Garu asked. Then he sees Pucca crying. "Go away!! I saw you with skank Ching," Pucca sobbed. "Huh…oh! We were talking about the chicken," Garu said. "Oh, sure you were. I bet you were also talking about how dumb and stupid I am!" Pucca said, sobbing.

"First of all, dumb and stupid means the same thing. And I wasn't dating Ching. I mean if I say it, Will it make you happy?" Garu said. "No! Just go away! Wish I never saved you cheating life!!" Pucca screamed. "Well, I wished that I never loved you!!" Garu yelled back. Pucca was so angry that she threw a brick at the top of Garu's head. "We could fix that!! I'm dumping you!" Pucca yelled.

The brick caused Garu's memory to come back. "I remember everything now!! Thank you Pucca!!" Garu said as he kissed Pucca. Pucca yelled that she wanted to dump him, but she doesn't mean it, especially after that kiss. She sighed.

A/N: My longest chapter in this story! Final chapter coming soon. R/R Please.


	5. The Silence Begins

**Before Pucca and Garu's Silence** pt. 5

A/N: This is my final chapter of this fanfic. I mostly want to thank PuccaKAYluver and KitKatlover for reviewing this story. Sorry to say, but this chapter will be very short. So don't flame me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pucca Funny Love.

**Chapter 5: The Silence Begins!**

Garu was really upset because 1) Pucca thought he was going out with Ching even though he was actually talking about the chicken on her head. And 2) He remember that Tobe killed his parents 6 years ago and missed his chance on the playground. So he builds a home in a middle of a forest to train on his skills without Pucca.

Although Garu seems to be fine, Pucca is having so much trouble letting go of Garu. She regretted saying that she wants to break up with Garu. So days apart, she founded Garu's house in the forest. Pucca knocks on Garu's door.

"Hello? Oh, it's you. What is it?" Garu asked. "Well, I apologize for the other day when I threw a brick on your head and dumping us. Can you please forgive me, be boyfriend and girlfriend, and play Mario Kart like we use to?" Pucca asked. "Sorry, Pucca, but you didn't trust me about Ching. And I'm afraid of what you'll do when I hang out with Abyo. Besides, I have other business to take care of," Garu said slamming the door on Pucca. She was so devastated to do nothing else but cry all night. During the night, Pucca had an idea so drastic that it will be impossible to do.

The next day near the end of school was talk time, and Garu was by Tobe. "Hey Tobe! Don't you think I don't remember because of the plane crash!" Garu angrily said. "Well, that's a surprise. You know what else a surprise is; I cause it by a sling shot!" Tobe laughed. "You know what!? Meet me after class for a fight of your life!" Garu promised.

Once Garu said that, Pucca gave Garu a letter. It reads, _Garu, because of your selfishness, I vowed to silence until I catch you! He He!_ "Well, I also vowed to silence until you leave me alone!" Then Pucca twirled her finger around to tell Garu to turn the note._ I you joined me of the silence thing; we shall begin our chase in 3, 2, 1…_Then the bell rang. After that, Pucca chases Garu with Santa Clause singing the Pucca Theme song.

A/N: Well, that's all from my first fanfic, Before Pucca and Garu's Silence. But, of course, it was really, really short; and I felt terrible. So in exactly one month (10 reviews.) will I write my sequel, After Pucca and Garu's Silence. But for now, you could R&R my other fanfics. Most thanks again to PuccaKAYluver and KitKatlover. So until a month, no Pucca fanfics.


	6. Chapter 6 Special

**Before Pucca and Garu's Silence** pt.6

Disclaimer: I don't own this because I wasted the money on a computer to write fanfics.

This is a special chapter about interviews and deleted parts of this. We have talked to the cast of this fanfic. Here's what they have to say. Still thanking PuccaKAYluvr and Kitkatlover for reviewing. (Who's we? Me and the computer?)

"So, Pucca, how did you think of the fanfic?" I asked.

"Umm, I don't really know. I mean I think it's an okay fanfic. The problem is that there's like 16 fanfics and like this, most of them are about the same thing; Garu liking me. But unlike them, this has the least reviewers. I'm afraid my show isn't popular!" She said.

"Nonsense! Your show is very popular to lots of people," I said.

"So why is it on midnight? (Sobs and leaves)" She cried.

"Wait, come back! Never mind. NEXT!!"

Moments later. "Garu! You're the star of this fanfic (Not really). How do you think of this fanfic?" I asked.

"Well its okay, I guess. It would be better it's longer, more action, a little more drama and romance, and a little less comedy like the plane crash in Ch.3. I felt so offended," Garu said.

"You're not going to cry and run off like Pucca, aren't you? Speaking of her, my computer grew two legs and comforts her into coming back (Man who writes this stuff…don't answer.)" I said.

"What did I say about the comedy act?!" Garu asked then left.

"Alrighty back to you, Pucca. Do you ever want to work on the sequel, After Pucca and Garu's Silence?"

"Umm, sure if I'm not too busy watching Pucca…and Spongebob…and Camp Lazlo… and school," Pucca said quietly as she remembers preschool where she was bullied and wedged, but Garu saves her. Then the students laughed because of there relationship.

"Pucca, wake up. One more thing, then you can leave. Do you still love Garu, or you just chase him and hunt him down." I asked.

"Why of course I do! Well, yeah he broke my heart, but we almost got married in that one episode, which was adorable. Too bad we weren't in Utah," Pucca said then left.

"…Quite. Garu, you can come back now. One question. Do you still love Pucca, or do you love Ring-Ring now!" I said.

"What? I don't love Ring-Ring! But I kinda sorta maybe love Pucca." Garu said blushing.

"That's so sweet! I even kept her to let her hear that," I said. Then Pucca chased Garu. "Next!!"

Moments later. "Abyo and Ching. You don't mind if I put you two together. Okay how do you like Before Pucca and Garu?"

"It was awesome with every sequence, drama, and comedy (rips shirt). Just wish they have more on the star the fic," Abyo said.

"Your right! I should put more on Pucca! Oh well, Ching, how about you?" I said.

"Pretty much the same as Abyo," She said. "Thank you. NEXT!!!"

"Tobe! How do you like the fic?" I asked.

"Absolutely horrible! It's stupider than Garu not on drugs!" he responded.

"Yeah, I bet that's what all readers said. Wanna do the sequel?" I asked.

"FINE!!! I'll do it! Just give me double the pay!" he said. NEXT!!

"Hey Uncle Dumpling. How did you like the fanfic?" I asked.

"It's wonderful, but where are the other 2? At least Dada was there," he said. "Umm, can I go to the bathroom," Dada said. "Just after these few questions. So…" I said.

3,000 questions later. "Okay, have a good day. Where's Dada? Oh well, NEXT!!!"

"Santa Clause, you were not next!! Whatever. So, how did you like the fanfic?" I asked.

"Well, my only part was the very end when I was sounded like the lady who sang the Pucca theme song, singing it. That was the second best job after delivering gifts, Ho Ho Ho," he said. "Thank you. NEXT!!"

"Hello, Princess Ring-Ring. How did you like the fanfic?" I asked.

"It needs works. Your not going to keep me here are you? By the way, Hun, I am not doing the sequel if it has Pucca in it. Or at least change the name to 'Ring-Ring: Queen of Stars," she said.

"Too bad. NEXT!!!"

"Muji. You're our last interviewer! So how you like being in this fanfic?"

"Since when my mustache and I are in the fanfic? Never! Therefore, the fanfic stink!" he said. "Umm, you're in the fanfic now." "Oh! Its okay I guess."

A/N: Well that officially it for Before Pucca and Garu. I will make the sequel thought. Expect it on October 5th and chapters every Fridays and Saturday. Also, the chapters will be longer. Until then, read my other fanfics and watch Pucca almost every time. Because during my trip, I missed a new episode. So long.(Not really.)


End file.
